covertfrontfandomcom-20200213-history
Soundtrack
The Soundtrack are a bunch of recordings that play in the background of the games. Covert Front has normal ambient Sound FX tracks playing in the background as well as several violin pieces that are edited to play in a loop and have several sounds of doors and wood inside them to add to the atmosphere of the locations. This page contains lists of all of the tracks used in the series and a attempt to identify them all. If you have any knowledge of some of the sources, please add them. Note: the track titles are not official because there is no soundtrack mp3 album like the ones that are available in the bundles of Daymare Town and Submachine. Covert Front 1 * Intro: It has a clock playing on the background and a classical violin solo playing that was sampled from this video. * Night: There is a track that plays in the garden of the Mansion. It's the same one when you reach the steal grading in Covert Front 2. * Mansion Track: It's the famous track that plays while Kara explores the mansion and the alarm plays over it in the outro. It is based on the intro of Bruch G minor violin concerto, it's unknown which recording was used. Covert Front 2 * Sewers Track: It's a recording of a sewer somewhere that has water drips in the background and it has the sound of air moving through it. * Night: Same track as used in the garden of the mansion and the streets of Munich. * Bonus Night Track: This track is used in the separate video Matt uploaded that are from Covert Front 2. Covert Front 3 * Train carriage track: It's the sound of a train riding over railways that is used for the intro. * Train Station Track: It's used for the railway station and it's surroundings. The sample of the violin is taken from this video. Like the track of the mansion, it has sound FX over it. * Night: This track is not the same as the 1-2 track. It's a might track without a owl it has different background sounds including a car. * Tower: This track is used for the library in Zurich. It is mostly sound of air going through a space which creates a odd effect. It is also used in the Tower of Covert Front 4s airfield. * Hotel and House: This track is based on this violin solo. It has sound FX over it. * Prison: It's a similar track used in Episode 2 but it is a different recording. Covert Front 4 * Intro: This track is a violin solo that doesn't have sound effects yet it's source is unknown. * Wind: It's a wind sound fx track that is used in the plane. The source is unknown. * Airfield: This one has a track that is taken outside during the summer. You can hear birds in the background. * Tower: This is the same track as used in Covert Front 3. * Lisbon: It's sound of a city in the summer. You can hear kids playing in the background. * Mansion Revisited: The same track as used in Covert Front one yet it is void of the violin piece. *Sewers: The same track as used in the prison of Covert Front 3. *Void: This track is used when Kara leaves the study room to enter the black space. *End: This track is a copy of the intro track yet this one is with sound FX. PNCE * Peter Navarre: This track is made by Thumpmonks and is used for the intro, outro and room. * Void: This is a different track made by Thumpmonks that plays when the player stands in the door of the room. Bonus Tracks: * The track used for November in 2015 has the same violin piece as Covert Front 4 yet it has a different sound FX yet it is more similar to the end piece than the intro one. * Sewers: This track was placed under the 3 movie reals used in Covert Front 2 that were uploaded to Skutnik's youtube channel. Category:Games Category:Content